Rob Paulsen
Rob Paulsen (1956- ) Film Deaths *''Eyes Of Fire (1983)'' [Jewell Buchanan]: Shot in the neck with an arrow by a Native American warrior, he later dies in his wife's Caitlin Baldwin arms. *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994; animated)'' [Strut]: Presumed eaten by Chomper's parents. Though it is unconfirmed and happens offscreen, as the last we see of him and Ozzy (Jeff Bennett) is them being chased by the two Sharpteeth. *''Jonny Quest Vs The Cyber Insects (1995)'' [Hadji/425]: 425 is killed (offscreen by) Dr. Zin's (Jeffrey Tambor) genetically enhanced insects as punishment for failure. (Hadji survives the film). *''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000; animated)'' [Rinkus]: Presumably killed in explosion of the Stone of Cold Fire caused by a volcanic eruption, along with Sierra (Jim Cummings). Explosion sends them flying into a cave, where they lay still, badly burned. As with Strut, their deaths are unconfirmed but likely.' *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002; animated)'' [Hota Wata/Killa Drilla/Doot Da Doot Da Doos]: Hota Wata drowns when the girls dig a tunnel that leads into the sewers causing him to get sucked in along with his water, Killa Drilla is killed when Blossom (Cathy Cavadini) grabs his drill which ejects him from his seat and crashes into the street, and the Doot Da Doota Da Doo Doos are killed in an explosion when Bubbles zaps one of them with her eye beams and causes his jet pack to explode which wipes out the entire squad. *''Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003; animated)'' [Farley]: Its unclear what became of him, though its possible he was disposed/killed after he was caught. *''DC Showcase: The Spectre (2010; animated short)'' [Drew Flynn/Lt. Brice/Deandre]: "Drew Flynn" is killed by a robotic gorilla brought to live by the Spectre (voiced by Gary Cole). "Lt. Brice" and "Deandre" lived! *''Batman & Harley Quinn (2017;animated)'' [Harold Goldblum]: Stabbed in the chest with a plant spike by Jason Woodrue (Kevin Michael Richardson), he later dies in Harley Quinn's (Melissa Rauch) arms. TV Deaths *''Spider-Man: The Animated Series: Hydro-Man (1995; animated)'' [Morris "Morris" Bench/Hydro-Man]: Evaporated due to being away from the water, however Spider-Man (Christopher Daniel Barnes) suspects he might return. *''Animaniacs: Ballad Of Magellan (1996;animated)'' Magellan/Yakko: Ferdinand Megellan is stabbed to death (offscreen) with spears by natives, he is then seen as a ghost. Yakko survives. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest: Rock of Rages (1996; animated)'' [Novak/Hadji/Commander]: "Novak" is shot from behind by General Vostok (Mark Hamill). Hadji and Commander lived! *'' The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest: Race against Danger (1996; animated)'' [Hadji/Agent Hill]]: "Agent Hill" is killed by giant living roots. "Hadji" lives! *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest: Ghost Quest (1996; animated)'' Leger: Died a long time ago before the episode, he returns as a ghost possessing Jonny (voiced by Quinton Flynn), their reconciles with the ghost of Lady Catherine (voiced by Mari Weiss) and finally rest in peace. *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest: More than Zero (1997; animated)'' Tentacle Monster: The Tentacle Monster disappears after Jonny Quest (voiced by Quinton Flynn) destroys the pearl and the entity (voiced by Clancy Brown). Hadji Lives! *''Spider-Man: The Animated Series: The Return of Hydro-Man part 2 (1997; animated)'' [[Morris "Morrie" Bench Clone/Hydro-Man Clone]: Evaporated along with the Mary Jane Watson Clone (Jennifer Hale) after revealing to be a clone created by Miles Warren (Jonathan Harris). *''Histeria!: The Wild West (1998; animated)'' Custer/Various: George Custer is shot to death (offscreen) with arrows by Native American warriors. (played for comic effect). *''The Powerpuff Girls: The RowdyRuff Boys (1999)'' [Brick/Boomer]: Brick and Boomer explode along with Butch Roger L. Jackson after being kissed by the girls Cathy Cavadini, Elizabeth Daily, and Tara Strong. (They are later brought back to life by Him (Tom Kane) in "The Boys Are Back In Town") *''Thumb Wars: The Phantom Cuticle (1999;animated)'' [Oobedoob Benubi/Thumbtrooper]: Oobedoob Benubi is cut in half by Black Helmet Man (Mark DeCarlo) after he distracts him during their light sabre duel, the Thumbtrooper is shot by Han Duet (Ross Scafer). (Both played for comic effect). *''Histeria!: North America (2000; animated)'' Custer\Various: Killed (offscreen) in the Battle Of Little Bighorn. (played for comic effect). *''Harvey Birdman: Guitar Control (2004; animated)'' Louie: Beaten to death with a guitar by Peanut (Thomas Allen). *''Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy (2005)'' [Jack Fenton/The Box Ghost/Technus]: Jack Fenton is killed in an explosion along with Maddie (Kath Soucie), Jazz (Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Tucker (Ricky D'Shon Collins, Sam Grey DeLisle), and Mr. Lancer (Ron Perlman) when Dark Danny (Eric Roberts) blows up the school in an alternate reality, this is undone when Danny (David Kaufman) goes back in time to stop this event from happening. (The Box Ghost and Technus being ghosts died long before the main timeline of the series). *''Teen Titans: Employee of the Month (2005; animated)'' [The Source]: Eaten by Cyborg (Khary Payton) after Beast Boy (Greg Cipes douces him in sauce. (Played for comic effect). *''Ben 10: Alien Force: Busy Box (2009)'' [Rhomboid Vreedle]: Killed along with his brother: Octagon (John DiMaggio by the Naljian Destructor when they tried to escape in their ship. However in Con of Rath, the Vreedles return and the ones killed were clones. *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mousers Attack[[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 series)| '(2012)]] [That Other Guy/Donatello]: "That other Guy" is disintegrated along with Rodriguez (voiced by Greg Cipes). "Donatello Lives"! *Rick and Morty: Lawnmower Dog[[Rick and Morty (2013 series)| '''(2015)]] [Centaur]: Sliced to death by Jess Harnell. Death occurs in a dream, survives in reality. *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Power Inside Her (2016)'' [Donatello]: Disintegrated when Mae Whitman used her psychic powers on him during their confrontation. He is brought back to life when Mae used her powers on his remains to revive him. *''All Hail King Julien: Love Gauntlet (2016)'' [Captain Ethan]: Dissolved into lava from a volcano when Ethan was about to attack King Julien (voiced by Danny Jacobs). He later appears as a ghost later in the series. Video Game Deaths *''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) ''[Frank Jeager a.k.a. Gray Fox]: Crushed to death underneath Metal Gear controlled by Cam Clarke as David Hayter watches in horror. See also Greg Eagles for the original Metal Gear Solid ''game. *God Of War (2005)'' Soldier: Sacrificed by Terrence 'T.C.' Carson using a machine that ignites several torches to burn him to death through a cage. Gallery Tumblr_ogxpv6UskN1rmhk25o4_1280.png|Rob Paulsen's animated death in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Power Inside Her. Paulsen, Rob Paulsen, Rob Paulsen, Rob Paulsen, Rob Paulsen, Rob Paulsen, Rob Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by accidental bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Dream death scenes Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Annie Award Nominees Category:Annie Award Winners Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Disney Stars Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Kim Possible cast members Category:Powerpuff Girls cast members Category:Fairly Odd Parents cast members Category:Phineas and Ferb cast members Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:Jimmy Neutron cast members Category:The Loud House cast members Category:The Boondocks cast members Category:Teen Titans Cast Members Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:People who died in Spider-Man film Category:Video Game Stars